Erimentha
Info Erimentha is sweet, kind, beautiful, smart, and creative. Yet there are times where she frustrates and loses her temper. She is also eccentric and childish. One thing she hates and fears the most is being lonely due to her lonely life. The one thing she keeps a secret is; she’s a child prodigy and very creative from reading books to art to cooking to singing. With the power to heal a broken heart, she loves love! She studies it, breathes it, and focuses on it. She usually uses her powers for good and wishes to help others out of the goodness out of her own heart. Erimentha's also girly who loves hearts and love-theme on everything, adorable and cute things (her pet Puppyluv and her best friend Br'er Rabbit), and wishes to have friends and her own true love. Sometimes she's tomboyish who loves getting dirty, climb trees, play basketball, take walks, listen to any kind of music, don't wear makeup, doesn't straighten her hair, doesn't wear frou-frou or skimpy/revealing outfits, and wears jeans and boyish clothes. Magic Power: Love, heal broken hearts Witchmark: Heart Fave Color: Magenta, Blood and ruby red Fave Food: Chocolate mint-covered ants chip cookies Fave Drink: Diet Poison Ivy Soda Fave Music: Any kind Fave Class: Purses & Potions, Arts & Crepafts Fashion Passion: Girly Glitter & Terrifying Tomboy Fave Pet: Puppiluv Friends: Br'er Rabbit (best/true friend), Skullgalella, Candelaira, Konatina, Kimberlina, Wendiana, Akira, Hibiki, Kanade, Kittibella, Sayo Aisaka, Kazumi Asakura, Yue Ayase, Akira Okochi, Asuna Kagurazaka, Ku Fei, Konoe Konoka, Haruna Saotome, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Makie Sasaki, Sakurako Shiina, Chao Lingshen, Kaede Nagase, Chizuru Naba, Fuka and Fumika Narutaki, Satomi Hakase, Nodaka Miyazaki, Natsumi Murakami, Satsuki Yotsuba, Negi, Huey, Dewey, and Louie Acquainted/Almost friends: Chisame Hasegawa and Mana Tatsumiya Rivals/Frienemies: Ayaka Yukihiro True love: Tails Prower History: Similar life to Cinderella and Matilda. Erimentha lived a happy life with her father. She was known to be "beautiful, smart, and creative" due to her love of art. One day her father married an old friend from his magic school, "Serenatialot Academy for Creativity and Magic". Erimentha's new stepmother was Darcy and has two step-sisters Scanty and Kneesocks. After the death of her father, Darcy begins to mistreats Erimentha due to her jealousy of Erimentha's talents and beauty. The stepsisters treat her no better. The stepfamily abuses, humiliates her, and were so caught up in their silly little lives, they didn't even noticed Erimentha was even apart of their family. The only one who treats her nice sometimes is Kneesocks. Despite her miserable life and impatience with them, she remained kind and sweetest can be, waiting for her dreams to come true. Erimentha grew up taking care of herself despite her childish and eccentric personality. their jealousy, Erimentha tends to show-off her talents and smarts by writing her name in tofu, cook her own food when she's alone, and read books. Her real love is art which she makes hearts, love-themed, and girly-themed art and writing stories by hand. She really desires a friend who understands her and like the characters in her books, but she made herself her own friend. One day, Scanty and Kneesocks decides to destroy Erimentha art and stories after Erimentha mistakenly made Scanty angry out of grief of being mistreated. Erimentha begged them to stop but they didn't until everything was destroyed, totaled, and ruined. When everything she worked hard on and read, her eyes turn flash red in rage and first thing she did was throw Scanty's guns and smack Fastener out, and broke Kneesocks's scythes before taking out her rage on the real targets. Yelling in rage and destroying things in blind rage, Scanty and Kneesocks ran in fear before Erimentha could hit them with a chair. After what happen, Erimentha cries in grief of art work. Darcy appeared out her door, yelling and punishing her. While upset, she found a cupard which has her father's diary. After reading it and finding out her father's secret of being a wizard studied from Serenatialot Academy of Creativity and Magic and why he married Darcy. After finding out the truth, Erimentha decides to go to the school by her father's wishes. She uses his old spell cards to pack everything in her room leaving it empty with an empty bed and empty shelves and closet. Before leaving, she stole her stepsister's demon piggy banks to add up her piggy bank money leaving the demon ones destroyed. Erimentha runs away with just her suitcase and backpack. For a while, Erimentha finally arrived in the country side, meeting the animals by singing "Our Song". After enjoying the country, she meets Br'er Rabbit who is running away as well. They greeted and acquainted with each other, they wind up in trouble by Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear (simply Br'er Rabbit ran away and got in new trouble while Erimentha got into Br'er Fox's business). They finally escape thanks to Erimentha's singing and finally came back to Br'er Rabbit's home. When finally became winter, Erimentha started her journey again to the school with Br'er Rabbit coming along. Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear decides to get back at them by following them. Erimentha was on her way to the school. While on the train she meets and falls in love with her future lover, Tails. She later appeared at the school meeting everyone and got her cape and powers. She and the others arrived at the Grand Hall and with the help of Asuna, they got their pets. And after meeting Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Kimberlina predicted that their school year will be awesome! Quote: "I'm a true romantic with both girly and tomboyish glam! Love troubles? No problem... 'cause I can heal your broken heart in a heartbeat!" Spell: True Love! Valentine! Let it all Start, Magixacadabra! Let me heal broken hearts! Category:Witches